horrorfandomcom-20200223-history
Angustia (1987)
|runtime = 86 minutes |distributor = Luna Film |released = 8 January 1987 (U.S) |language = English,Spanish |budget = $2,000,000 (estimated)|gross = (USA) |imagecat = }} Angustia (a.k.a. Anguish) is a 1987 Spanish-produced horror film starring Zelda Rubinstein, Michael Lerner Talia Paul, Angel Jove and Clara Pastor. Plot In the Los Angeles theater The Rex ''moviegoers watch the film within film ''The Mommy. The Mommy ''tells the story of John Pressman (Michael Lerner) an extermaely myopic uncntrolled diabetic who Works as an ophthalmologist's assistant and is progressively growing bilnd For unstaed reasons his overbearing mother Alice (Zelda Rubinstein) hypnotizes him and induces him to murder people so that he can remove their eyes and bring them back to her One evening John-against his mother's wishes-barricades himself inside of a movie theater playing Lost World where he sets about killing the patrons one by one with a scalpel Once John's rampage becomes apparent the surviving moviehoers attempt to flee the now sealed-off theater The police bring Alice to the theater in an attemptto end the siege in the course of trying to talk John down Alice is accientally shot to death by the police. As ''The Mommy ''wears on patrons of The Rex begin to experience anxiet attacks and disorientation in response to the events onscreen In particular one man grows progressively agitated constantly checking his watch and a teenage girl Patty bagins to break down in tears though she cannot entirely articulate her fear At a ket point in the film the man exits the theater and approaches the concession stand where he's recognized by an employee as a frequent of ''The Mommy ''Patty's friend Linda goes to use the bathroom moments later and witnesses The Man removing a gun from his jacket and killing the concession worker and another theater employee The Man drags their bodies to the bathroom-an act synchronized with John killing a woman in the bathroom of a movie theater in ''The Mommy ''Linda escapes the theater and stops a man passing on the street whom she asks to call the police. In The Rex the man barricades the projectionist in projector booth and then slips back into the theater where he holds Patty at gunpoint and begins reciting dialogue from ''The Mommy ''When John Pressman begins his theater rampage onscreen the man begins indiscriminately shoothing patrons of The Rex using Patty as a haumn shield. Outside The Rex a SWAT team arrives in synchronicity with the police's arrival at the theater in ''The Mommy ''The police obtain access to the projector booth via the roof and send in a smiper The man holds Patty hostage in front of the theater addressing Alice onscreen and asking her to come save him Attempts by the police to engage the man fail when the police in ''The Mommy ''kill Alice the man becomes enraged throws Patty to the ground and resumes firing into the audience the police sniper then shoots and kills him Parry looking up at the screen has a vision of John gouging out her eye with a scalpel. Outside Patty and Linda are reunited and Patty is taken to the hospital Doctors assure her that she is physically all right though the experience was mentally scarring As Lina leaves John appears in the elevtor and gouges out her eyes He then proceed to Patt's room and attacks her with a scalpel As the screen cuts to black the cemera pulls back to show a movie theater of patrons watching the events onscreen revealing that Patty's was in fact a film within a film within a film The credits for ''Anguish rol as the theater patrons leave one-by one. Cast * Zelda Rubinstein as Alice Pressman, the Mother * Michael Lerner as John Pressman * Talia Paul as Patty * Àngel Jové as The Killer * Clara Pastor as Linda * Isabel García Lorca as Caroline * Nat Baker as Teaching Doctor * Edward Ledden as Doctor * Gustavo Gili as Student #1 * Antonio Regueiro as Student #2 * Joaquín Ribas as Student #3 * Janet Porter - Laboratoty Nurse * Patricia Manget as Nurse at Clinic #1 * Merche Gascón as Nurse at Clinic #2 * Jose M. Chucarro as Caroline's Boyfriends * Antonela Murgia as Ticket Girl * Josephine Borchaca as Concession Girl * Georgie Pinkley as Laura * Francesco Rabella as Don * Diane Pinkley as Popcorn Woman * Benito Pocino as Popcorn Man * Víctor Guillén as Sleepy * Evely Rosemika as Bathroom Woman * Michael Chandler as Projectionist * Vicente Gil as Taxi Driver * Michael Heat as Inspector * Marc Maloney as Elderly Man * Pedro Vidal as Police Officer * Robert Long as Police Officer * Jaime Ros as Police Officer (as Juame Ros) * Miguel Montfort as Police Officer * Jordi Estivill as Police Officer * Alberto Merelles as Police Officer * Javier Moya as Police Officer * John Garcia as Police Officer * Kit Kincannon as Salesman * Ttiana Thauven as Ticket Girl * Joy Blackurn as Concession Girl * Marc Maloney as Elderly Man * Jasmine Parker as Elderly Woman * Jean Paul Soto as Manny * Javier Durán as Moe * Marc Auba as Jack * Randall Stewart as First Murder * Eva Heald as Granny * Rose Sherpac as Granny's Friend * Emy Matías as Hairy Woman * Elisa Crehvet as Ann * Mingo Ràfols as Chicano * Maribel Martínez as Hysterical Woman * Gustavo Guarin as Hysterical Husband * Frank Craven as Sleepy * Mário Fernández as Black Boy * May Vives as Blond Girl * Craig Hill as Doctor at Hospital * Anita Shemanski as Nurse at Hospital * Fiacre O'Rafferty as Projectionist * Maria Richard as Patty's Mother * John Shelly as Patty's Father * Ricardo Azulay as Police Commander * Joe Wolberg as SWAT Commander * Steven Brown as SWAT Man #1 * Fabia Matas as SWAT Man #2 * Mark Parker as SWAT Man #3 * Philip Rodgers as Medic * Joan Lloveras as Medic * Ignacia García as Medic * Jose Luise Amposte as Police Officer * Eric Pier as Police Officer * Clause Braum as Police Officer * Jorde Ferrer as Police Officer * Jordi Torras as Police Officer * Pep Cukart as Police Officer * Tito Álvarez as Police Officer * John Jack Heald as Police Officer * Angelika Thiblant as Police Officer * Elvira Salles as Nurse in Street * Tatiana Girl as Nurse in Street * Margarita Borchaca as Nurse in Street * Julia Carrasco as Nurse in Street * María Guerín as Nurse in Street * Gilbert Price as Old cinema spactor List of Deaths List of deaths in the film, Angustia Alternate title *Angustia *Anguish (Spain) *Eyes (USA) *Angoisse (France) *Angoscia (Italy) *Im Augenblick der Angst (German) See also * List of Movies in 1987 * Chronological List of Horror Films * Alphabetical List of Horror Films External links * * * * Category:1987 films Category:Killer films Category:Films of the 1980s Category:Anguish Category:1980s horror films Category:1980s Category:1980s psychological thriller films Category:1987 horror films Category:Serial killer films